Broken Flight
by Octofuzzy
Summary: [Haitus]For Nokoe starting a new life seemed hard at first,she meets new friends,new ememys and maybe even a lover.But will thier minds change when they find out she's not exactly human..?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a preview of my new story Broken Flight.

Hope you like, also if you have any helping information on my writing it would be appreciated.

Oh and yes, I **own** every character in this Fic so far, but you only get to meet the main one. So.. yeah.

Enjoy. -

Nokoe sat quietly on the city side bench, staring at her reflection in the murky rain puddle. It was raining pretty hard, but Nokoe didn't care, she was to worried about whether or not she would find shelter. Every now and again her eyes would glaze over with memories of the past. Her terror, her pain…

No. Now it was all behind her. This time she would start new. Start fresh.

But how? That was her question now. How would she find shelter, food and security? Well, she would find a way. As you all will soon know.

Nokoe wasn't just a normal girl.


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN FLIGHT 

CHAPTER ONE

The monster inside a pretty picture.

Nokoe walked slowly down the leafy forest pathway, her breath was visible every now and again as it made a rhythmical appearance. It was dreary early December day, with a haze covering the sky like a blanket radiating a chill, thus the time of day was unknown.

Nokoe was wearing yellow boy shorts with a little bit of extra baggage, a long sleeved black turtleneck with the words 'MushiMushi Mushroom' In bright yellow print thrown across the top in an un straight manner. A thin dark purple jacket was her only source of warmth and it was only zipped up halfway because of a malfunction in the zipper teeth.

Nokoe was still intrigued with the rainbow of leaves that she was stepping on that she wasn't paying attention to the noises around her. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her, and with taking another step she stopped. Without turning around Nokoe's lips twitched upwards. "Do you love me this much, dear brother?" Nokoe said with venom.

She heard a snort come from behind her. "Nobody can love a monster." Nokoe's eyes narrowed, and she gritted her sharper than normal teeth. "What do you want Akuha?" Nokoe asked bluntly. "Oh touchy," Akuha taunted. "Lord Ohiimai wants to speak with you." Nokoe sighed and turned her head to face her brother.

To her it was like a mirror image with spiked hair, he was wearing a dark blue jacket with a pair of black jeans, some fingerless gloves and his fingernails were painted black also. Something Lord Ohiimai disapproved of along with his dangling crosses hooked in his ears. His eyes were similar to Nokoe's olive pale green ones, but a darker tint in the right one.

Nokoe stopped her gaze toward her older brother, and replied to her kin's hymn.

"And why do I care exactly?" Nokoe's voice held a little bit more confidence that before, because of that she was greeted with a glare. "Come on, you expect me to go back to him after what happened?" Nokoe asked. Akuha sighed, and started. "No," He gave out a pause. "But where _would_ you go?" Akuha questioned with a worried expression across his face.

"Nokoe," Akuha asked. "Come back." Nokoe closed her fists with determination.

Nokoe turned her head to face the darkening sky the city lights started to become brighter, her eyes started to soften. "No." With that she started walking toward the neon rainbows, ignoring her brother's eyes boring into the back of her midnight raven hair. Akuha smiled a sad smile and replied, "Well then sister of mine, we are now enemies. I will be seeing you." Nokoe heard him turn by the dried leaves crunching, following that she heard a 'flap'.

Nokoe's eyes were caught in a striking golden feather floating down upon her path she held out her hands as it drifted in her cupped palm. She closed her hands and stuck the feather in her pocket. With one step after the other she made her way towards her destination. No plan in her mind, but a phrase.

"I will be seeing you soon.."


End file.
